


Graveyard

by agdhani



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Cry Me A River Prompt, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 12:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3446582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flint reflects</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graveyard

His fingers trailed over her name upon stone, considering the twists of fate.

He’d never lie in such a grave. When death came, his body would either be sucked into the sea, forgotten, an unremarkable end to an unremarkable life…

Or else it would end dangling from a hangman’s noose, displayed in a gibbet as a warning of the fate of any man who dared cross swords…or ships…with the British.

He didn’t care about his end. He would get what he deserved. She deserved better, and he had intended to give it. But this wasn’t what he’d had in mind.


End file.
